


something tells me (i could fall in love)

by chthonicheart



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: (while being canon compliant), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Leon S. Kennedy, Smitten Chris Redfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chthonicheart/pseuds/chthonicheart
Summary: “Huh,” Chris says, after a loaded moment. “You’re taller than I expected.”
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 20
Kudos: 156





	something tells me (i could fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

> **me** : you know what's a great idea, man? getting into a twenty-year-old fandom! that's a great idea, gray! you should do that :)  
>  **me to myself** : yep you know what? that's a great idea ur right.  
>  **me** : *immediately proceeds to write almost 5k of fluff*
> 
> thus this fic was born. i don't know if anyone even reads these two anymore but i really hope so. i've fallen in love with them and will likely be writing more for them (who am i kidding, i'm already writing more for them.) 
> 
> this is unbeta'd since i don't know anyone in the fandom, sorry! along that same vein, if my characterizations of them are clunky please be patient with me. it's my first time writing them and i'm still a newbie
> 
> anyway, enough babbling, enjoy! this is set in early 1999 after leon helps chris track down claire. i've only played the re2 remake and watched vendetta so far so I'm working with limited knowledge of canon right now. pls forgive me FDSgh suspend disbelief and pretend their schedules lined up enough to make this meeting actually possible ;)
> 
> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoy, pls let me know what you think!

The email comes in a few hours after he lands back home in the states.

Leon doesn't think to check his personal inbox at first. The jetlag and subsequent crash of the little adrenaline he had left from the mission hit him as soon as he clears the entryway to his apartment. Leon doesn't allow himself the time to dwell on the emptiness of the space -- it's too much, too _soon_. At least the mission was a success. He repeats that a few more times to really give it a chance to sink in, and sighs. 

He needs a distraction. So, he showers.

Though he's only been sent out on a handful of missions so far, this has already become somewhat of a homecoming tradition for him; giving himself the time and the space to scrub himself raw. By the time his skin is pink and the last of the grime, guts, and blood -- that somehow seems to coat every inch of him -- Leon's feeling a little more human.

Feeling better, he walks into his kitchen to make himself a fresh pot of coffee. Sleep is likely to elude him for at least the next few nights, and Leon hardly wants to spend them without a healthy dose of caffeine. 

Leon forces himself to drink half a cup before pulling up his personal inbox. There are a few messages in there, but the one that sticks out to him the most is from Claire, send at about the time his plane had landed earlier in the evening. 

At least the email is from Claire, so it can’t be too bad. It's better than writing up the report he desperately wishes he could ignore forever. He'll settle for the foreseeable future, though, and promises to take care of it after checking in with his friend. 

It's the least he can do. 

**To:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**From:**[claireredfield@yahoo.com](mailto:claireredfield@yahoo.com)  
**Time:** 05:23:22 P.M. EST  
**Subject:** Hey nerd

_Are you back in the states yet?_

Leon smiles at the screen. 

**To:**[claireredfield@yahoo.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**From:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**Time:** 7:04:10 P.M. EST  
**Subject:** RE: Hey nerd

_How do you always get ahold of me right as I get back? Is there something you want to tell me, Claire? Actually, never mind. I’m sure I don’t want to know._

_I just got back today_

Once they had secured a ride to the nearest town, Claire had gotten ahold of some contacts of her brother, and then she'd pressed a single piece of paper into Leon's hand. She then told him that choosing not to stay in touch with her after everything they went through wasn't an option and that they should do something fun for a change sometime. She'd been enthusiastic about it, to put it mildly, though Leon might just have had her beat in that department. 

Who would be better to be friends with than one of the only people who had faced the same horrors that he had? 

Their friendship, naturally, took off from there. They still email regularly and meet up whenever their schedules allow them to. It's the most normal friendship Leon's had since showing up in Raccoon City, and it is something he will not give up easily. 

They've only known each other a few short months, but her friendship has become invaluable to him. 

**To:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**From:**[claireredfield@yahoo.com](mailto:claireredfield@yahoo.com)  
**Time:** 07:09:43 P.M. EST  
**Subject:** RE:RE: Hey nerd

_For how long this time? Please tell me I’ll at least get to see your stupid mug once before you have take off again! You’re still not forgiven for last month._

Leon can’t help it, he laughs. This isn't the first time she's griped with him about that, and it likely won't be the last, either. 

**To:**[claireredfield@yahoo.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**From:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**Time** : 07:15:23 P.M. EST  
**Subject:** RE:RE:RE: Hey nerd

_I'll be in town for the next three weeks. I’ll even buy you lunch to make up for last time._

**To:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**From:**[claireredfield@yahoo.com](mailto:claireredfield@yahoo.com)  
**Time:** 07:22:04 P.M. EST  
**Subject:** RE:RE:RE:RE Hey Nerd

_Ok, I'll hold you to that :-)_

He waits for her to send a follow-up email like she usually does, with a time and location, but that doesn't come. He waits fifteen minutes before he gets up finally refill his mug. 

His mind wanders as he waits for the coffee to brew, something he's noticing happens more frequently. It's been a while since Raccoon City fell to ashes, almost as long since he was officially recruited by the government, and yet here he is. Still unable to grapple with the fact that _this_ is his life now. Not the fever-induced dream he still feels like he's living through most days. 

When Leon had requested to be sent to the small, industrialized city, he'd hardly counted on zombies. Who would have? The likelihood of them ever being actual beings he'd have to deal with had seemed so preposterous that Leon had never even given them a second thought outside of seeing them in movies. 

He would have liked for them to stay in the movies. It would have been nice if the world could have held back on the biological weapons.

Thankfully, though, Leon's becoming pretty well-versed in rolling with the punches. Even when they include said undead. 

He heaves a sigh, and when he makes it back to his computer, he finds a new email waiting for him. Given that he’s now a federal agent, it’s almost a little embarrassing how long it takes him to notice it’s not from Claire.

**To:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**From:**[chrisredredfield@aol.com](mailto:chrisredredfield@aol.com)  
**Time:** 8:12:42 P.M. EST  
**Subject:** Hey man

_Hey. I heard through the grapevine that you’re back in town again._

_I owe you a drink._

Leon stares at his computer in astonishment.

And then he promptly refreshes his inbox.

The email is still there.

This isn't the first email he's received from him, but it's still a little surprising. Unlike his easy-going friendship with Claire, Leon could hardly say he's friends with the other Redfield. Their schedules conflict even _more,_ and then there's the small fact that he has yet to actually meet Chris in person. 

Not that it stops Leon from hearing about him. 

Claire talks about him plenty, somehow even more so than before. And while Raccoon City and it's police department is no longer standing, more than a few of the people Leon works with have something to say about the man themselves. It's an off week if he can go more than a few days without hearing about him at this point. Leon doesn't exactly mind; it's not like he's immune to the man's charm or heroics. 

Leon squints at the email again, trying to wrack his brain for reasons as to why Chris would be contacting him. There's only one answer that immediately comes to mind and dread laces along the bottom of his stomach at the realization.

This must be a way for him to size Leon up under the misguided assumption that Leon's interested in Claire. It would almost be a little sweet, Leon thinks, if it also wasn't nauseatingly cliche and overprotective. Leon has no desire to deal with this at all, but he dutifully clicks on 'reply' despite all of the ways in which this will probably bite him in the ass later. 

Experience tells him it’s better to just deal with this head-on and get it over with.

**To:**[chrisredredfield@aol.com](mailto:chrisredredfield@aol.com)  
**From:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**Time:** 8:21:49 P.M. EST  
**Subject: RE: Hey man**

_Hey. Not that I’m turning down a free drink, but why exactly do you owe me one again?_

**To:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**From:**[chrisredredfield@aol.com](mailto:chrisredredfield@aol.com)  
**Time:** 8:26:11 P.M. EST  
**Subject: RE:RE: Hey man**

_Rockfort._

_Claire might have mentioned you’re a fan of coffee. And possibly breakfast._

Chris' explanation honestly still leaves him feeling a little floored. 

Leon hardly did anything other than making sure the information Chris needed was brought to him. He had been on an assignment of his own at the time, so he hadn't even been able to deliver it in person, or (preferably) help the man out himself. It doesn't count nearly as much as Chris thinks it does, and Leon doesn't hesitate to point that out. 

**To:**[chrisredredfield@aol.com](mailto:chrisredredfield@aol.com)  
**From:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**Time:** 8:31:25 P.M. EST  
**Subject: RE:RE:RE: Hey man**

_I just sent you an email, Chris._

**To:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**From:**[chrisredredfield@aol.com](mailto:chrisredredfield@aol.com)  
**Time:** 8:39:54 P.M. EST  
**Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE Hey man**

_We both know you did a lot more than that. My personal email isn’t easy to find, and Claire is the only person you know who has it, and she told me she didn't have time to give it to you._

_Let me treat you to coffee. Claire’s still standing. I can’t say that would be the same otherwise._

Claire can take care of herself. Leon has no doubt that she would have gotten out of there without his help, eventually, but Chris might have a point about the other thing. 

He did use a considerable amount of favors to track that email address down. Government agents are more than happy to rave about the heroic sacrifices and ridiculous width of Chris' thighs as often and as loud as possible, but they're unfortunately closed-lipped about everything else. 

If the man wants to buy him coffee, then Leon might as well let him.

If he's anything like Claire, it's not going to be a hardship to spend time with him. Leon wants to meet him, all things considered. He just wants to meet him as two potential friends having coffee rather than walk into an interrogation. 

It almost feels like a little too much to ask for. 

**To:**[chrisredredfield@aol.com](mailto:chrisredredfield@aol.com)  
**From:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**Time:** 8:44:59 P.M. EST  
**Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE Hey man**

_Okay. You’ve convinced me. Though this isn’t necessary._

**To:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**From:**[chrisredredfield@gmail.com](mailto:chrisredredfield@gmail.com)  
**Time:** 8:51:22 P.M. EST  
**Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE Hey man**

_I want to, plus you already agreed so you have to go now._

_Have you ever been to Tom’s off of Broadway?_

If this is an interrogation, then Chris Redfield might just be the most oblivious man on earth. But, Leon’s curious. And hungry. So, he clicks the reply button again instead of dwelling on it.

**To:**[chrisredredfield@aol.com](mailto:chrisredredfield@aol.com)  
**From:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**Time:** 9:03:21 P.M. EST  
**Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE Hey man**

_I haven’t._

**To:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**From:**[chrisredredfield@aol.com](mailto:chrisredredfield@aol.com)  
**Time:** 9:11:51 P.M. EST  
**Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE Hey man**

_Tomorrow morning work for you? They open at seven._

Leon replies in the affirmative. Every fiber of his being is screaming at him that he’s only serving to resign himself to the most awkward breakfast in hell.

Granted, it’s probably true. But, it's not like he can back out now. He settles for doing the next best thing.

**To:**[claireredfield@yahoo.com](mailto:claireredfield@yahoo.com)  
**From:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**Time:** 9:53:02 P.M. EST  
**Subject: No subject**

_Are you the reason your brother just emailed me?_

**To:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**From:**[claireredfield@yahoo.com](mailto:claireredfield@yahoo.com)  
**Time:** 9:55:55 P.M. EST  
**Subject: RE: No Subject**

_Maaaaaaaybeeeeee :-)_

Leon sighs and takes a large gulp of his coffee to cope. 

**To:**[claireredfield@yahoo.com](mailto:claireredfield@yahoo.com)  
**From:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**Time:** 10:03:21 P.M. EST  
**Subject: RE:RE: No Subject**

_Gee, thanks. A warning would have been nice._

**To:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**From:**[claireredfield@yahoo.com](mailto:claireredfield@yahoo.com)  
**Time:** 10:15:15 P.M. EST  
**Subject: RE:RE:RE No Subject**

_I’m so sorry, you’re right. Next time I’ll be sure to do that_

**To:**[claireredfield@yahoo.com](mailto:claireredfield@yahoo.com)  
**From:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**Time:** 10:21:52 P.M. EST  
**Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE No Subject**

_That’s more like it. Thanks for your cooperation._

**To:**[claireredfield@yahoo.com](mailto:claireredfield@yahoo.com)  
**From:**[leonskennedy@gmail.com](mailto:leonskennedy@gmail.com)  
**Time:** 10:29:11 P.M. EST  
**Subject: Claire??**

_Wait, what do you mean next time? Just how often do you plan on giving out my personal email to people?_

—————————————

Leon sleeps like shit.

He had known he would, though the coffee he’d loaded up on probably hadn’t helped, either. The red digits on his alarm clock had teased him most of the night; it feels like one of those nights where he’d be lucky to say he had slept more than an hour.

This isn’t unusual, but he can’t lie to himself about the fact that meeting Chris this morning is the main cause of his restlessness. Meeting his best friend’s older brother can’t be any more terrifying than trying to stealth through a room full of lickers.

Probably. Almost definitely, if your brother was anyone other than Chris Redfield.

By the time Leon’s showered, indulged in (even more) coffee, he's feeling a little more centered. The nervousness is easier to deal with once he’s compartmentalized it. Chris is either filling a debt that had never been owed in the first place or he’s sizing him up. Even if this is a hilariously misguided attempt on Chris’ part, Leon can hopefully make it through this unscathed.

Coffee will definitely be an awkwardly uncomfortable affair, but if it all goes well, he’ll leave it without Claire’s brother hating him. He would like it, though, if he’d maybe walk away from this breakfast with a new friend.

———————————

The diner is as easy to find as Chris had said it would be.

Leon's a few minutes early. Waiting inside and looking overeager is better than waiting out in the cold, and the diner is pleasantly warm as he steps inside. The diner is awash in a golden glow, tables full of laughing New Yorkers, bright with good food and better company. 

Leon bites back a small smile, even if no one is paying him any attention right now so it doesn't matter who sees it. It’s moments like this one, no matter how small it may be in the grand collection of them all, that reminds him that everything he’d sacrificed a in Raccoon City had been worth it. That despite the losses that will always haunt him, at least there’s this. At least there are pockets in the world that Umbrella and their weapons have yet to touch.

Leon shakes himself from the thought, looking around the room once more before he notices him.

The man really is unmistakable among the rest of the patrons in the diner, and not just because he’s one of the few who happens to be alone. He's intimidating and inviting all at once, and Leon realizes a second too late he's staring at him. 

Not exactly politely, either.

It’s not like he can help it; the man is built like a tank and then some. A very nice tank. 

Shit. Leon is woefully underprepared for this scenario. He never accounted for the possibility of actually being attracted to him. Leon should have known better by now, though. Life always had a funny way of surprising him.

Chris still hasn’t noticed Leon — or his blatant staring — so he walks towards the other man as confidently as he can manage and tries to keep that advantage.

“Hey.”

Chris’ gaze immediately snaps to his, sharp and intent. It melts into something friendly, almost _soft_ a moment later. And maybe it's corny, but it all starts to fade. The unease that’s made it’s home at the very bottom of him, for a moment, dissipates, just slightly, and it’s enough.

“Huh,” The other man says, after a loaded moment. “You’re taller than I expected.”

Leon squints at him. “Uh, thanks?”

That gets him a laugh. Chris gestures across the table for Leon to take a seat, so he does. This feels absolutely nothing like the interrogation Leon had been psyching himself up for. It’s almost as if Chris had been honest when he said he wanted to thank him.

Chris Redfield wasn’t turning out to be half as oblivious as Leon feared.

That's good.

That means the chances of him leaving this diner counting both Redfield siblings among his friends isn't seeming as hopeless anymore. If only he could be so lucky. Leon may have been new to this whole government agent thing, but he does know it's officially classified as a privilege to be allied with them. 

“No need to look like you’re about to be tortured, Leon,” Chris says, thankfully still sounding more amused than anything. “Have a seat, man.”

Leon has a seat.

Leon isn’t exactly short, but Chris is taller and bigger; having more muscle mass on him and then some more as a bonus. Their knees brush together as he slides into the booth, and it makes Leon feel _ridiculous._ How quickly and how brightly it lights him up inside, like Chris is his first crush all over again.

“Sorry,” Leon says, a reflex.

Chris waves him off. “I’m just glad I can finally meet the new best friend my sister hasn’t been able to shut up about.”

Leon is starting to get the feeling that he might be the oblivious one here. He's once again reminded he had never bothered to consider that Chris would be like... _this_. Someone open and friendly and not the least bit creepily overprotective or intimidating. 

If you didn’t account for the fact that he could clearly bench-press a car or three without breaking a sweat. 

“Yeah,” Leon says, recovering quickly. “She wouldn’t shut up about you either, back in Raccoon City.”

Chris’ expression turns sheepish.

“That’s something I also wanted to thank you for.”

“What?”

“I know Claire’s more than capable, but you helped her that night. Helped her when I couldn’t. I wanted to thank you. It’s nice to not be the only one looking out for her for once.”

Leon shakes his head, though he's smiling. “She kept me safe just as much as I kept her safe.”

“Good answer.”

There’s a hint of another smile at Chris’s mouth. He’s easier with them than Leon thought he would be. This is almost _nice_ ; he’s relaxed back into his side of the booth before he’s glance at the menu at all. Leon is starting to feel a little bad for being so hesitant to meet him here.

Silence settles between them, but it’s not uncomfortable.

Chris, who obviously has been here before, and often, has probably memorized the menu already. Leon can feel eyes on him as he looks through their (wonderfully) extensive breakfast menu. He feels warm, remembering how Chris had mentioned he’d picked coffee and breakfast all because Claire had mentioned Leon liked them.

Their waitress comes to their table after Leon’s set his menu down, clearly having been watching them for a while. There’s a fond, teasing smile on her face, and it doesn’t take much investigation to deduce that Chris is already a regular here.

The thought warms him further.

“Oh, would you look who it is,” She says, eyes alight with fond mischief. Chris rolls his eyes, but the amusement coloring his face is unmistakable. Just who is this guy? Claire obviously thinks the world of him and pretty much everyone else places him on the same unattainable pedestal. While Leon had made his own assumptions, the one he’d never thought to make was hitting him square in the face once again. “Was starting to think you had forgotten about us, Chris.”

Chris grins. “No, just work keeping me away as usual, Ethel. You know how it is.”

“Sounds like they’re working you a little too hard,” She replies. “Maybe you should ask for a vacation.”

“I’ll put it in with the brass,” Chris replies, though it’s clear he has no intention of actually doing that.

Ethel seems to be able to sense this as well, judging by the look on her face.

“Uh-huh. Well, what can I get you boys started with?” She asks, glancing between both of them again. After they put in their orders for breakfast and a fresh pot of coffee, Ethel disappears through the back doors.

He turns back to Chris, only to find the other man to already be looking at him. The heat rising up in his cheeks is noticeable and he's completely out of his depth, here. Leon would have worn something nicer, had he been aware Chris wasn’t about to stage an intervention. 

“Just how often do you come here?” Leon asks, unable to keep the tease out of his tone.

“Way more often than I probably should,” Chris admits. "I try to have at least a few meals every time I’m in town.”

“I can see why. I like it here.”

Chris’ smile turns pleased. “A man of taste and talent? Color me impressed.”

“Talent?” Leon asks, surprised.

“Did you think people wouldn’t talk about all that you did back at the station?”

There’s no hiding his flush this time. “Kind of? Claire did as much as I did, probably more, actually.”

"You took out a Super Tyrant by yourself," Chris reminds him, like that would be something Leon could have forgotten. Like it's not been a focal point of his nightmares ever since. "You also helped take out Dr. Birkin, and took out countless other hostiles. You did more than your fair share on your own, Leon."  
  
Leon doesn't know what to make of just how hellbent Chris seems to be on this, defending a relative stranger like he is. While he knows he did his part in Raccoon City, he also knows Chris will understand why he can't quite let himself believe that just yet. He doesn't know if he'll ever allow himself to believe it either if it'll ever not tear him up inside to even skirt around. 

"I'm not the only one who did," Leon deflects.   
  
“Would you just take the compliment, Leon? I highly doubt the DOS would have recruited you if they didn’t agree with me.”

“Yeah,” Leon allows, because that’s true and he can't begin to deny that one. “I can’t help but I feel like I could have done more.”

“That's just a hazard of the job,” Chris says, playfully. “But, I mean it, Leon, you did way more than that and then some. That’s not something you need to worry about.”

“I don’t know if I can stop.”

“Yeah,” Chris sighs. “I haven’t found a way to, either.”

Leon should probably feel discouraged by his words, but he is isn't. The truth is almost more comforting in its absurdity. They're all in this together, and it sucks but at least they're not alone. It isn't like they can lean on anyone else to get through this. Not this time; not for _this_. And to know the kind of people he's sharing this company with are like Chris and Claire, good and willing to fight for it all with him only strengthens Leon's resolve to see this all through. 

“It’s not something you need to worry about either,” Leon says, softly. 

Chris opens his mouth to respond, but he’s effectively cut off by Ethel when she returns with the fresh pot of coffee and two mugs as promised.

Leon’s reaching out to pour himself a cup as soon as she sets them down.

“Food’ll be out in a few minutes,” She promises them, flashing another fond smile at them before disappearing through to the back again.

“I figured I should let you know I’m expecting this food to be amazing,” Leon begins, conversationally. Picking at the thread of their abandoned conversation still feels a little too raw to revisit.

Chris looks like he’s trying not to laugh. “Are you trying to say you think I would invite you to a place that sucked?”

“I don’t think it would have been on purpose,” Leon assures him, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

“Oh, I see. So I can recognize taste but I don’t have it.”

“Your words,” he drawls, hiding his smile into the rim of his coffee mug. “Not mine.”

“I can see why you and Claire get along so well,” replies Chris, after a moment. His words are fonder than Leon expects, but he isn’t surprised. Claire tends to bring that out in people and her own brother wouldn’t be an exception to that.

“Yeah,” Leon agrees. “No time like fighting zombies and other biological weapons to make new friends, right?”

“Exactly,” Chris says, taking a sip from his own coffee mug.

Leon had been so focused on their conversation and going through the motions that he hadn’t noticed he’s already on his second cup this morning. Ethel returns with their food before their thread of conversation can pick back up again, but Leon hardly notices once their food is in front of them. Their plates somehow look better than they sounded on paper.

“Holy shit,” Leon breathes, thankfully managing to hold it back until Ethel’s out of earshot.

Chris raises an eyebrow at him. “Something wrong?” He asks, cheeky enough that Chris has to be teasing him again.

“Absolutely not,” Leon answers. "Nothing will ever be wrong again." 

The first bite is somehow better still, and Leon thinks if he were any weaker of a man he’d probably have made a noise.

“Wow,” Chris drawls, looking delighted. “Claire really wasn’t exaggerating how important breakfast is to you.”

“Isn’t it important to everyone?”

“It’s very important to you, though.”

“Yeah, it is, ” Leon admits, a little sheepishly. The mortifying fact that he was dreading this breakfast a few hours ago is starting to finally sink in, and he hopes the realization isn't written all over his face. “This is really, really good.”

“I told you I wouldn’t bring you to a place that sucked,” Chris teases.

“And now I believe you,” Leon replies, not even trying to hide his smirk now.

They fall into silence once more. For a while, the only noises between them are the clinking of their silverware and the background noise of indiscernible chatter only adds to the ambiance. If they weren't in a small diner at seven in the morning, Leon might just think this is a date. 

Chris is certainly looking at him like it’s one.

He's getting ahead of himself, but it's not like Leon can help it. He's always been distracted by pretty things and pretty truly does not even begin to cover Chris Redfield. At all. Ruggedly handsome might be a little more apt, but Leon isn't picky about the labels of appreciation. Not when it comes to the man in front of him. 

“So, Claire mentioned that you were one of the new rookies appointed to the station before Umbrella fucked everything up?”

Leon nods. “Yeah. They actually told me not to come in, actually but… I thought being there would be better than what I was stuck doing at the time. So, I came down here anyway.”

“Talk about a memorable first day on the job.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure I could have a first day more harrowing than the one I had at McDonald’s in high school, but Raccoon City set out to prove me wrong.”

“Unfortunately this job has a way of throwing you right in the thick of it,” the other man replies.

Leon chuckles. “Some might view that as a plus. Never a dull day.”

“Maybe I would too if it didn’t often include zombies,” Chris says, tone somehow even more playful.

“Yeah,” Leon snorts. “I think I could do without that part, too.”

They fall into another silence after that, and then:

“This part is pretty nice, though.”

Leon’s gaze snaps to Chris’ again, unable to believe the words that just came out of the other man’s mouth. For a moment, a singular, heart-stopping moment, Leon almost believes he imagined the words entirely. But there’s no imagining the look on Chris’ face, the softness gathered at the corner of his lips. 

“Oh,” Leon breathes. It's hard to make sense of what exactly's going on right now, but once he does, he's doomed. Leon can’t control his filter at the best of times, but now it’s gone out the window entirely. It must be why he blurts out, “you were never here to warn me off from Claire, were you?”

Chris looks dumbstruck for all of three seconds before a laugh bursts its way out of his chest. It's loud and obnoxious. Leon loves it.

“Wait, is that why you thought I invited you here? Seriously?”

Leon really is the oblivious one, isn't he?

Shit.

“If I were to say no, would you do me a solid and believe me?” Leon asks, desperately clinging to the last strands of his dignity.

"Nope," Chris replies, "Not a chance." 

Leon can tell this isn't going to be something Chris will be willing to forget anytime soon. Lovely. It'll probably only be a matter of time before wind of this gets back to Claire, who will absolutely bring this up every chance she gets. 

Leon finds he doesn't dread it as much as he should. Once he sorts through all of the (justified) mortification, it is _almost_ a little funny.

“Great,” Leon mutters to himself. “This isn’t embarrassing at all.”

“I feel like I should ask this, though, since it’s been brought to my attention now, I have no choice--” he trails off. Leon recognizes that tone; it must be the Redfield code for being insufferable about something. Leon isn’t successful in biting back his smile at that. “To be clear, you’re not interested in dating Claire, then?”

“No!” Leon exclaims, exasperated. His cheeks heat up once he realizes that was probably a bit too loud, considering where they happen to be right now. Fortunately, quick glance around the room is enough to tell him that no one paid any attention to his outburst.

“Oh?” Chris laughs, eyebrows raised.

“No,” Leon replies, at a more appropriate volume. His eyes flick back to Chris, and he holds his gaze. “No, not at all, Chris. That’s why I was dreading this so much, I thought I was walking into a shovel talk.”

"Even though I told you why I was inviting you here, multiple times?" 

Leon shrugs. "How was I supposed to know you weren't trying to lure me into a false sense of security?"

"I did originally invite you here just to thank you, Leon," Chris tells him, matter-of-fact. 

Leon nods, though something about his words makes him pause. “Originally?”

Chris hums. “Do you have plans after this, Leon?”

Now Leon’s the one looking dumbstruck. This conversation has changed directions enough that he feels a bit like he’s been slapped in the face by whiplash. Leon, for once, doesn’t have anywhere to be for the entire day, and it’s becoming clear to him he wants nothing more than to spend more time with Chris. He’s fun, easy to talk to, and far more handsome than Leon ever thought to give him credit for. The way Chris' eyes haven't left him for most of their meal tells him that some of those feelings might just be reciprocated, too. 

But, Leon needs to know for sure. He needs to know if he's imagining the tenderness constantly lying dormant in Chris' tone. If the way Chris' eyes keep track of him _does_ mean he's more than being engaged in conversation.

It’s the detective in him. Leon has to know.

“I — What?”

“I’d like to take you out.”

“But you already bought me breakfast?” Leon asks, stupidly.

Thankfully, Chris doesn’t take offense. If anything his amusement is contagious.

“So? I’d like to buy you lunch, too.”

Leon raises an eyebrow. “Is this to thank me for yet another good deed I don’t happen to be aware of?”

“No, no, not this time,” Chris says, mouth curled around a wide grin. “This time I want it to be clear I’m asking you out on a date. With me. Just to be extra clear.”

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" 

"No, probably not." 

Leon sighs, exaggerated and put-upon to cover up the eager beat of his heart. "Alright, Chris Redfield. I'll go on a date with you." 

Chris doesn't answer, at least not verbally, but he feels the sweetness of his touch as he reaches across the table to grab Leon's hand like a whispered kiss, and Leon would put up with all of the relentless teasings this man will inevitably throw at him simply to have this. 

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo, sorry for the abrupt ending but this is already like 4k longer than i intended FKKGHG BUT TBH  
> i might write their date, i might not. i like writing dates so maybe?? if that's of interest?? 
> 
> i'm excited to explore more of these two, having so much lore to play with is so refreshing!! 
> 
> leon is much more idealistic here and isn't nearly as self-loathing here as he grows to become later on in canon, but it's starting, horray! i'm sad! anyway. i feel like phones probably would have been more accurate than emails, but i wanted an excuse to write them emailing each other, and canon fic set early on in their timeline w/o reliable texting is the perfect excuse for that ;) 
> 
> i really do know no one in this fandom so feel free to give me a follow (i'll follow back if u tag lol) / prompt / scream with me about these boys on my tumblr (@[breweroses](https://breweroses.tumblr.com/)) !!!


End file.
